


Sam Evans journey to escaping the closet.

by RockyHorrorGleek



Category: Glee
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Gay, M/M, Multi, Underage - Freeform, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyHorrorGleek/pseuds/RockyHorrorGleek
Summary: Sam Evans didn't think much of his new school, he was popular already, he joined the glee club, OH and he was also very, very gay for one Kurt Hummel. This takes place during in season 2 starting with my fav episode 'The Rocky Horror Glee Show'. This is first person POV so I'll be talking like Sam. enjoy! Also Artie and Tina never broke up, Finn and Kurt are close now and live together.





	

I actually liked school. Sure it was already getting hard for me(lol), but I could manage it. I decided to join the Glee Club about two weeks ago and I'm really starting to like it. I felt so scrappy because I wanted to sing a.. What's it called?... OH A DUET THATS IT! Yhea I wanted to sing a duet with the nice boy Kurt in the class. His step-brother Finn or whatever they are told me I shouldn't became ill be ridiculed so much I'll quit the club and they need me. As we listen to Mr Schuester talk about the upcomg play I couldn't help but notice the gleam in Kurts eyes was shining like the star he and Rachel claimed they were. Rachel was annoying but he was starting to warm up to her, she seems really chill. Mr Schue announced that we will be performing in the Fall play which is The Rocky Horror Show.   
'.... Of the black lagoon?' I asked when he said I would play the creature. But Quinn told me it was like a hot version of Frankenstein.... Cool. Rachel explained to me the play and apparently the movie and she invited us to her house to watch the movie which she says she's loves so much. So I guess we are supposed to go to her house which she said she'll text me the directions.   
It was dark when I arrived to Rachel Barry's house. Nicky decorated from the outside and seemed cozy. I knocked on the door and two men answered the door.   
"Why hello there young man! I'm Hiram and this is my husband Leroy!" he exclaimed as he shook my hand. Then out of nowhere Rachel came out and guided me to the upstairs where we sat in this big theater room. She sat me between Artie and the Asian chick ... Tina! That's her name. She seems cute(foreshadowing to season 5) but not like the kind of cute where I'll kiss her, I'll never kiss her, she seems to sad. Rachel announced the premise of the movie and it seemed interesting... Wait did she say aliens?! I LOVE aliens, I've seen Avatar over 5 times! That was just in theaters! She started the movie and a pair of lips came on the screen, OH boy here we go!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please Please Please tell me if you liked it so I can continue!


End file.
